metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead City 1 (Metro 2033 Level)
Dead city 1 starts right after leaving Market station with Bourbon, on the surface. The player emerges from the metro terminal with Bourbon. Walkthrough In this area there is two Bastard SMGs, one silenced and the other, a standard version. On the left side of the terminal there is a set of stairs leading to one of the ranger stashes, guarded by a trap but is very easy to get by. There is also a Moral Point to acquire towards the good ending if the player looks out the window at the ruins of Moscow. Turning round and looking into the hall and to the left you will see a small stash ontop of the broken kiosk. Bourbon will kick down the door and walk outside, and say "So, that's the dead city... Welcome home Artyom". Bourbon spots a demon (or "bitch" as he likes to call them) and takes cover. Taking cover will cause the player to obtain a Moral Point. Not taking cover will cause Bourbon to call Artyom an idiot. When the demon leaves, Bourbon jumps across two cars. Artyom will fail to do this and fall onto a submerged car. Bourbon states that Artyom must go around and meet him on the other side. Artyom gets up and goes through the offices. The first floor contains three Howler's, three dead bodies, three Duplet Shotguns, two Tihar's and plenty of various calibre ammo. On entry to the building you will find a body next to a barricaded room, inside next to a body is the first of the two Tihar's plus ammo. Find the ATM in front of the window and jump up and across - once inside be quick as the room is very radiated. Moving round towards the staircase - check the body for ammo and filters, check behind the dest for the Duplet plus ammo. Check under the stairs for ammo and a gas mask. Two levels up there is a corridor, the screen will turn in a dream state and the player can hear a voice of the Dark Ones talking to him, they say "Save, Life". There is a secret Ranger stash in the floor below which contains the second Tihar, if the player jumps down the elevator shaft. This will cause the player to obtain another Moral Point, but will also trigger the spawning of more Howlers, and now the player has to start from the entrance of the building once again. Before leaving the building check the office for the third Duplet and some ammo. After exiting building, go left and up checking under a fallen wall there is some ball ammo. Move round to the right there will be a small street, with more Howlers waiting. Before moving down to the small street check the body at the top of the ruined building for some shotgun ammo. The player can easily dispatch the Howlers using silenced weapons or throwing knives (for the Ninja achievement). Before entering the building check the white van and the wheelie garbage container for ammo. There will be one Howler that will appear to be dead the moment Artyom reaches it, it pounces on him. This triggers a button mash event where the player has to use his knife to kill the Howler. Once you exit the building there is a open truck with a stash in it. Just before the entrance to the playground there is a stash inside a building, you will need to jump through a window to get inside. When the player enters the playground, Artyom will go into a dream, and will see children playing. If the player attacks a child, a negative Moral Point is obtained, and the Dark Ones will say that Artyom only knows death. If the Player just watches the children, a positive Moral Point is obtained. As soon as Artyom comes out of the dream, a Dark One is seen watching him, then runs off into the building. Check the truck as you exit the playground for some ammo. The next building ahead is a grocery shop full of Howlers, grab the ammo from the body at the bottom of the stairs, move right along the wall to the end of the shop and through the door, grab the ammo from the container on the floor. The other stash is in the next room behind a fallen wall. The Player can try and silently dispatch the Howler's, but most likely will result in all of the Howler's being alerted and having them all attack. It's best to move back into the room where the body is and hide behind the drink machines as the Howler's cannot get at you and kill all the Howler's. After emerging from the shop, go right to the corner and drop down for the Revolver ammo, hop back up and then move back along the alleyway drop down and search for the body close to the cliff face - body will have shotgun shells on it, jump out of the water and look for the second body which has ammo. jump up and move across to the end of the alleyway. At the end of the alleyway drop down into the subway grab the ammo and gas mask - if you look right you will see a white truck with the backdoors open - inside find some sticky grenades. Cross over to the next building, a Demon will land nearby, The Player can completely avoid it. However, past it is another stash leading to a Hellsing. The best way to kill this Demon is with a Sticky Grenade. Timing is everything (if you have the Volt Driver, you can kill the Demon with a double tap after overcharging) and don't forget to get the ammo off the body the Demon was feeding on. If you want the Hellsing once you are past the Demon drop down and grab the ammo off the body, turn round and look to your right. Looking right you will see a fallen steel girder. Move up the girder, turn around, jump on the ledge, run through the door, grab the Hellsing and the ammo and run out as the room is highly radiated. Going back to where the Demon was feeding on the corpse you will see off in the distance a white van with the side door open - check this for another stash (looking through the gate next to where the van is you may see a Dark One looking down at a corpse). In the building above the corpse there will be two paths, one forward, leading to the exit, one right, protected by a few traps. Past the traps there will be a room with a message from Hunter and some ammo, filters, and a Duplet, playing the message will trigger another positive Moral Point and if you have visited all three stashes you will get the 'Ranger Achievement' . Trivia *There are stashes all over this level and Dead City 2, find all of them and you get an achievement. *There is a tape recorder containing a message from Hunter, detailing the Dark Ones attacks at Exhibition. *It is possible to spot 3 Dark Ones on this level. The first is in the offices, the second is in the playground, and finally the third is checking a corpse down an alley. See Dark Ones for further explination. *From this level alone you can clearly see that the Dark Ones only want peace. In the playground sequence, it is possible that the Dark One created the illusion to symbolise that it wants the world to be like this again. Also to try and observe the actions of Artyom. *If the player opens fire during the playground vision, they will lose morality points and the Dark One will remark "He only wants to kill. He doesn't understand." *It is possible to kill all of the Demons on this level. At the part where your near the hotel a Demon will appear, if you have the paitience and firepower you can kill it as part of the Inquisitor achievement. Or, if you're fast enough, a well placed sticky grenade will easily dispatch of it. Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Metro 2033